


Present Anniversary

by Heloflor



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: (for once), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heloflor/pseuds/Heloflor
Summary: When you’ve known someone for over twenty years, it’s hard to come up with a new gift, especially when you have to get it in the present.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Present Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff that came to mind after hearing about the Cavendish appreciation day on Tumblr, though I’m not sure if this fits with what is expected (still going to post it on December 5 anyways). There are a few dialogues that may seem to go a little quickly, but this was written in like a day so yeah. Also this takes place after season 2. Enjoy !

It has been over an hour since Balthazar stepped foot into Danville’s mall. He had gone into a dozen stores and looked at the windows of countless others. It was hard finding the perfect gift, especially since he couldn’t go back in time anymore. Usually he would just get a dinosaur tooth, an animal fossil, a ticket to some old circus or go to a gladiator tournament. But now, what was he supposed to find ? He couldn’t just offer some random plush or pin ! And a shirt would never be worn ! And it couldn’t be a fridge magnet either. They didn’t even have a fridge ! Frustrated, Balthazar shook his head and tried to concentrate on the display in front of him.

“Hey Cavendish !”, the tall man almost jumped at the sudden voice. He tried to hide his sudden scare as he turned to look at the teenager who called him.

“Oh hello Milo.”, he greeted. “What are you doing here alone ?”, he couldn’t help but ask, distracting the teen while getting his composure back.

“I’m here to buy some new tools.”, Milo replied. “My third screwdriver broke earlier so I need a few new ones before my fourth breaks too. Like my dad always says, ‘you can never have too many spares’ ! What about you ?”

“Oh, well…”, _it probably wouldn’t hurt to tell the truth._ , Balthazar thought “You see, I’m looking for a present.”

“Is it someone’s birthday ?”, the teen excitedly asked.

“Not exactly…”, the tall man went back to look at the shop window, trying to avert his gaze away from the boy.

“What is it then ?”

“Well…”, Balthazar didn’t know if he should tell him. Would Milo understand ? But at the same time, when he and Vinnie got fired and banished, Balthazar was the one who remade all their paperwork to fit in this time period, so he knew they weren’t doing anything illegal. Besides, this was Milo, one of the nicest people he ever met. Surely he wouldn’t say a thing. Making up his mind, Balthazar continued, not without still looking at the window. “You see, I’m looking for a gift for my wedding anniversary.”

“Wait. You’re married ?”, the teen asked in surprise.

“You never noticed ?”, the taller man replied, showing his left hand where a ring was clearly visible.

“Huh. I guess I never thought about it.”, Milo commented. “But wait, if you’re stuck in this time period, how can you celebrate your wedding anniversary ?”

“I beg your pardon ?”

“After all, isn’t your wife in the future ?”, Milo was clearly uncomfortable asking this, as if afraid to hurt Balthazar. But the only response from the taller man was confusion.

“My wife ? I don’t have a…oh. Of course.”, Balthazar’s expression softened, though he started to think that maybe Milo wouldn’t understand, that maybe it was a terrible idea to tell him. But it was too late now. “I don’t…I’m not exactly married to a woman. In fact, I’m married to a man, a man I will have no trouble offering something.”

“So you’re married to a man living here…”, Milo’s eyes suddenly widened. _Looks like he finally caught on._ “You and Dakota are married ?!”

“Not so loud !”, Balthazar half-whispered half-shouted, getting on the boy’s eye-level. “But to answer your question. Yes, we are married. We have been for sixteen years now.”

“How come you never mentioned it before ?”, seeing Milo be more curious than judgmental helped Balthazar feel more at ease to talk about his relationship, and more importantly the issue with it.

“Well you see, when your job is to travel back in time, there are certain things that are best left…unsaid. People in the past didn’t have the same view as now.”

“…I guess that’s fair.”, Milo’s sad look was enough for the tall man to know that, not only did the teen understand, but this time period wasn’t the safest either. After all, Balthazar could still remember the looks he received when he went to ‘renew’ his papers in order to still be legally married to Vinnie in this time. “So you’re looking for a gift for Dakota ?”, Milo continued.

“Yes indeed.”, Balthazar replied, thankful for the teen helping him focusing back on the task at hand. “I’m trying to find something with animals in it.”

“Animals ?”

“Yes. Dakota has a strange liking for animals, especially exotic ones.” _that have long gone extinct._ , he decided to keep that last thought to himself. There was no point in telling the boy about the bad side of the future. “But I need more than one of those ‘pins’. I always make sure to find the perfect present and I won’t let our current condition change that !”

“Maybe I can help !”, the teen suggested.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt…”, as he said that, Balthazar couldn’t help but look around for any possible hazard. He was _not_ going home with a cast today.

“What are you looking for exactly ?”, Milo asked.

“I need something with several animals on it. Something cheap but lasting.”, Balthazar started walking, looking at the windows of the next stores.

“What about a shirt, or a hat, or a bag ?”

“Dakota and I always wear the same clothes. It would be useless.”

“What about a board game then ? I know Dakota likes having fun !”

“Yes…well…”, Balthazar thought of the times the two tried to play a board game. It often ended up in some shouting from his end and frustration for both of them by the time they’re almost done, though they never hold the frustration for long. Besides, what kind of board game would be about animals anyways ? “I’d rather buy something a little more…decorative.”

“Huh. Decorative. Decorative.”, Milo mumbled. “Oh I know ! What not buying a snow globe ?”

“A snow globe ?”

“You know, a globe made of glass with snow in it ? And when you shake it, that snow flies around ? I’m sure you could find one decorated with animals !”

“I suppose but…”, Balthazar sighed. It was far from the perfect gift he had in mind, but he had no idea what else to buy. Besides, he knew Vinnie would like something like that, so it wouldn’t be a total loss. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. Thank you Milo.”

“Anything for a friend !”, the teen cheerfully replied.

“Now, do you know any stores that has such things ?”

After about another hour of searching, Balthazar was finally walking back at his ‘apartment’. He parted ways with Milo right after finding the best globe he could, to prevent anything bad from happening to it. Luckily, the teen was understanding and even wished him and Dakota a happy anniversary. And speaking of Vinnie…

Balthazar opened the door only to find his husband at his desk. The shorter man jumped at the sound of the door and quickly hid something behind him while standing up. This made the taller man smile. Every year was the same routine.

“Hey Cavendish !”, Vinnie greeted.

“I see you haven’t forgotten this year.”, Balthazar replied.

“Oh come on !”, Vinnie playfully replied. “I only forgot five times out of sixteen. And for three of them we were on a mission. And I _always_ make it up to you later.”

“I know.”, Balthazar gently replied. He couldn’t help it, his wedding anniversary always put him on a good mood. Sure, from the get-go, their relationship always went through a lot of ups and downs. But Balthazar would be lying if he said that his wedding day wasn’t the best day of his life. And every anniversary, he couldn’t help but remember the happiness he felt that day, how hopeful and peaceful and complete he felt, all because of the one man that was now standing in front of him, the same man he now spent twenty-one years of his life with.

“So, are you going to stare at me all day or are we going to celebrate ?”, Dakota asked as he sat on the couch, patting the space next to him.

Balthazar shook his memories away. “Of course.”, he replied as he joined his husband one the couch.

“Here.”, Vinnie said as he handed his gift.

Balthazar took the time to remove the paper wrap without making a mess of it and found himself with a book on his lap. It had some kind of superhero on the cover.

“It’s about a man who fights for what’s best and who never gives up, no matter how much he fails.”, Vinnie filled in. “Sounds familiar ?”

“I don’t see what you are talking about.”, Balthazar replied. He tried to glare at the smaller man but his smile was betraying him. After a few seconds, Balthazar turned back to the book. “It’s a good present.”, he commented.

“Yeah. I’m sorry I didn’t get anything better.”, Vinnie was suddenly apologetic, a hand in his hair. “I wanted to find something more fancy and all but…”

“You couldn’t find anything in this time period ?”, the taller man finished.

“Yeah…”

“It’s alright. Here.”, Balthazar handed his present. Vinnie quickly removed the wrap and Balthazar tried not to sigh as several small bits fell. _This will be annoying to clean._ However, that thought went away as he saw the way Vinnie lighted up at the view of his gift.

“I hope it’s good enough.”, Balthazar still couldn’t help but say.

“Are you kidding ? It’s great !”, Vinnie looked like a child on his birthday. It sure was a warm sight to see.

After a few seconds of shaking the globe and admiring it, Vinnie put it down and turned towards his husband, putting an arm around his shoulders. Balthazar got closer as well, glancing at the light to make sure it wasn’t too intense before slowly removing Vinnie’s glasses, gazing at the colors that made him remember how lucky he was to have fallen for this man all those years ago. Slowly, the two closed the gap between them, sharing a kiss, enjoying the warmth of lips that felt all too familiar and yet all too rare, reminding Balthazar of how many times he had wished to kiss that man during their missions, to take a moment to be just the two of them, but was stopped by the fear of what the past would do to them.

As they pulled away, they kept gazing at each other.

“Happy anniversary Vinnie.”, Balthazar whispered.

“Happy anniversary Balth.”

After a few more minutes, the two finally left the couch.

“So, where are we going to eat ?”, Balthazar asked as he put his hat back on. It was a habit at that point to let Vinnie chose where they eat.

“Well I found this small place in town. It’s not really some fancy restaurant, but it’s good and cheap.”, Vinnie replied, a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

“It’s perfect.”, Balthazar reassured. He had to admit, he usually liked going to the best restaurants for this anniversary. But given their current situation, he knew better than to complain.

“Great ! Come on !”, Vinnie was already by the door, making Balthazar roll his eyes. If there was one thing that could motivate the smaller man, it was food. Nevertheless, Balthazar followed his husband outside, giving one last glance to the apartment before living.

Things may not be perfect for them, and they may not have the comfort they used to have in their own present, but they could still make the most out of it. As long as they were together, it didn’t matter what they did for their marriage anniversary, it wouldn’t stop them from creating new memories.

Besides, when has their relationship ever been perfect ?


End file.
